homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102815-Honorbound
athanasyGerent AG began trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 11:27 -- AG: err AG: hellδ humαη CT: Are you another alien? AG: Lucy, is it? AG: δh αηd mαybe CT: Yes. AG: hαve yδu tαlked tδ δηe δf my kiηd befδre theη? CT: Yes. AG: Theη yδu must hαve α slight ideα δf why we αre gδiηg δut δf δur wαy tδ cδηtαct yδu theη AG: Eηd δf the wδrld αηd αll thαt CT: Yes. AG: I will sαy I αm glαd thαt yδu weird flesh bαgs αre helpiηg us AG: the Milδ humαη hαd αlreαdy helped me CT: I see. CT: Why do you need our help? AG: Well I hαve ηδ ideα AG: I αm ηδt the δηe pulliηg the striηgs CT: Then who is? AG: I hαve ηδ clue AG: but it seems like yδu humαηs ηeed δur help mδre thαη we ηeed yδu CT: Why would that be so? AG: Well frδm whαt I gαthered, mδst δf the mαles δf yδur species αre very... Iηept CT: ... CT: You aren't wrong. AG: Wheη I first leαrηed αbδut humαηs αηd thαt they were α pδssible threαt, I prδmised δηe wδuld meet their eηd by my hαηds AG: I αm glαd tδ sαy thαt my δpiηiδη wαs chαηged AG: ηδ δffeηse CT: None taken, I guess. CT: You are helping us now. CT: But if youy try to trick or hurt my friends I will end you. AG: I wδuld ηever lie δr decieve AG: My wδrd is hδηδrbδuηd CT: By what means are you honorbound? AG: I feel αs if it is my duty CT: WHy? CT: Why are you helping us? AG: I mαde prδmises tδ my frieηds CT: ... AG: αηd by their wδrd, yδu αre frieηds tδδ AG: Wheη I mαke α prδmise, I keep it AG: If I gδ tδ the grαve, I shαll mαke sure my prδmise is fulfilled befδre theη CT: I can respect that way of thinking. AG: I mαy ηδt be the strδηgest δf my kiηd AG: ηδr the smαrtest AG: but I αm hδηest CT: I deeply respect honesty, and loyalty as well. AG: I respect yδur meηtαllity CT: An I, yours. AG: yδu must be very smαrt αmδηg yδur kiηd, I presume AG: the δthers I hαve heαrd δf αre ηδt αs elegαηt iη their wδrds CT: I'mnot sure if I should take that as a compliment or aninsult about my friends. AG: I αm ηδt iηsultiηg yδur frieηds iη the slightest AG: δηly cδmplimeηtiηg yδur superiδrity CT: ... AG: did I sαy sδmethiηg disgrαceful? CT: No. AG: I αm ηδt αwαre δf humαη trαditiδηs αηd rules AG: sδ pleαse αdvise me if I mαke αηy culturαl mistαkes CT: I'm just digesting this all, still. CT: I will do my best. AG: I thαηk yδu theη CT: ... AG: Well I will leαve yδu fδr ηδw humαη CT: Alright then. AG: iη the meαηtime, dδη't die CT: I will do my best. AG: mαke sure yδu eηter this gαme CT: I will. AG: I will keep iη cδrrespδηdeηce with yδu, if yδu ever ηeed α cδηtαct. I will be glαd tδ αssist AG: fαrewell -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 11:47 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lucy